1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to an adjustable table that has multi-step length adjustment for different purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,437 discloses a table that has two legs, a base, two outer tabletop segments and two folding tabletop segments. The base is mounted on the legs and has a shaft. The outer tabletop segments are mounted on the base and are capable of sliding oppositely and synchronously through structures of engaged racks and gears. The folding tabletop segments are mounted pivotally on the shaft of the base between the outer tabletop segments and each folding tabletop segment is capable of folding, flipping and sinking under a normal tabletop level so that the outer tabletop segments move toward each other and close up into a short tabletop length. However, the folding tabletop segments cannot slide and overlap freely so that shortening the total tabletop length requires both the table top segments to be folded and flipped underneath the table. Therefore, the table merely has a single shortened configuration, which is not well adapted for different purposes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable table to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.